Sick Cuddles and Miracles
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: When Ivy is sick and weak, a certain blonde helps her feel better, until something bigger happens.


Harley made her way into the small house, pushing aside the small pile of mail that began to gather by the door. Harley raised a brow at this, she bent down carefully, having some issues due to her pregnant belly. She gathered up the mail, placing her hand against the wall to help herself up. She got herself up and put the mail on the small hallway table by the door.

The blonde made her way around, looking for any forms of life inside the house. It looked like a train wreck honestly. The whole house looked like a mess, trash on the floor, some plants wilting. Harley made her way upstairs, she stopped when she heard a faint noise. She strained her ears to hear it, it sounded like, no it couldn't. Just then the blonde hurried down the hall, hoping that she misheard the sound. When she came to the room with the sound, she opened it quickly and stopped dead in her tracks.

On the floor was the plant goddess, a watering can spilling on the floor next to her. Harley snapped out of it when the redhead tried to push herself up. Harley made it to her, carefully helping her up. The blonde putting her arm around Ivy's waist while taking Ivy's one arm and putting it over the blonde's shoulder. Caring her slowly over to the bed. When Ivy was safely on the bed laying down with the covers over her. Harley began to clean up the room a bit.

"I thought I told 'yah Pammy to stay in bed while I was at work." The blonde throwing tissues into the trash pail that was in her hands.

"I needed to water my babies.." The redhead mumbled as turning on her side away from the blonde.

Harley sighed as shaking her head, "Ivy, you are sick. Which is rare in it's own nature. You need to relax and get better."

Ivy groaned as pulling her the blanket over her head, trying to tune out the blonde. Ivy knew she was right, she rarely ever got sick, and by rare, that meant never. Her systems must have been low due to the over stress of Harley's pregnancy. She was constantly worrying over everything. Mostly since Harley had a few miscarriages in her past. Even if she did have one child easily, that child being a little over eight now. However with the pregnancy Harley had now, with a plant substitute pregnancy.

Ivy came back from her thoughts when she felt the blankets being pulled from her. Ivy looked up to see Harley holding a cup of tea in one hand while smiling down at the redhead Ivy shakingly pushed herself up into a seated position, taking the cup from Harley and drinking. She smiled at the blonde as taking a sip from her cup. Harley took off her shoes, moving the blankets and took a seat next to Ivy.

Ivy smiled as placing her tea on the bed side table. "Let's take a nap together Harls. Like you said, rest is good."

Harley smiled as laying down on her back, smiling at Ivy when the redhead laid down next to the blonde. Ivy placed her hand on the small blonde's growing stomach, smiling at the small kicks she felt against her hand. If being sick was like this all the time, cuddling up with a cute blonde, that has their baby inside her. Let's just say that being sick was worth it.

"Hey yah Pammy..." Harley said as looking down at the blonde.

"Hmm?" The redhead sighed as running her finger along the bump.

"I think I either peed myself or my water broke.." The blonde said with a small bit of worry in her voice.

"What?!" The redhead said as pushing herself up. Placing her hand on her forehead from the sudden wave of nausea that burst through her body.

Ivy pushed herself up as making her way over to a bag that was by the closet door. "Let's go Harls, to the hospital with you." Harley nodded as smiling and pushing herself up.

"Why didn't you say you had contractions flower?"

"I thought they were those hick things again!" Harley said as making her way towards Ivy.

"Oh Harl..." Ivy said as picking up the bag and helping Harley down the stairs.

_36 Hours Later_

Harley screamed as pushing, stopping when she needed to breathe.

"Okay Harleen one more big push and you will be able to welcome your new baby to the world." The female doctor said as looking back down. Harley nodded as grabbing Ivy's hand and pushing with all her might. Pain passing through her body, but the blonde pushed through that as concentrating on the baby.

Just then the room was filled with a small cry. Harley smiled as falling back onto the pillow, letting go of the plant goddess hand.

"What is it?" The blonde said as looking over to see the doctors cleaning up the small infant a few feet away.

Ivy watched closely as they did, her protective instincts on hyper drive. She watched as a small nurse brought over the small child in a blanket, placing it in Harley's arms.

"Say hello to your new baby girl." The nurse said as smiling and pulling away when the baby was fully secured in the blonde's arms. Ivy smiled and placed her hand over her mouth when she saw the beautiful baby girl. Some soft blonde wisps of hair on it's head. Tears were in her eyes as soon as she saw the baby try and open her eyes, there, there were green emerald colored eyes. Just like her own.

Ivy finally broke down and began to cry, moving closer to Harley and kissing the baby's head.

"She is the best thing ever." Ivy said through her tears of happiness.

"Ava!"

"What?" the redhead questioned.

"Let's name her Ava! Ava Brooke Isley!" The blonde declared as smiling

Ivy nodded running her fingers against the small baby's cheek. The redhead smiled as watching the newborn and Harley, now she was beside herself, cold forgotten, just basking in the wave of this whole miracle. And to think this started off with Ivy being sick.

* * *

**Yeah here is my small little something for my best friend Sami, because she is down right now due to getting her wisdom teeth out so I thought a cute little Harley and Ivy story would pick her up a bit! **

**Now I wasn't planning on the child birth part but once the idea got in my head I just HAD to write it! Small spoiler if you haven't read the bit in the Injustice comic about Harley having a daughter and giving her up. Super sad, but I kinda had to involve it! Mostly since I can tell that Harley might of told her once they became a couple and were trying for one. **


End file.
